Conventionally, consumers have conventionally visited physical stores to purchase goods. Internet based electronic commerce enables consumers to make purchases without visiting physical stores. Video games and electronic commerce have resulted in the proliferation of three dimensional virtual worlds on the internet. These three dimensional virtual worlds offer varying degrees of complexity but many elements are static within the virtual world to define boundaries and interactions of users within the virtual environment. Similarly, often texture mapping or skins, which provide color, texture, and differing appearance to fixed structures, are fixed to structures within the virtual environment. The result are constructed virtual environments which contain immovable objects having a set of defined features. Further, dynamic manipulation of the virtual environment during an interaction session is often limited with regard to these structures or objects and their appearance.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.